life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Eriksen
Christopher Eriksen, better known as Chris and also known by his alter-ego Captain Spirit, is the protagonist of The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit and a main character in Life is Strange 2. :To visit Chris' room, click here. Personality Chris is a bright, sensitive and imaginative child who dreams of becoming a superhero and uses his boundless imagination to escape from reality. Like many children of his age, he enjoys comics (particulary, the comics of the AWESO universe), video games, and having adventures around his house. Throughout the game, it is strongly implied that Chris takes after his deceased mother, another aspiring artist. Due to his introverted nature, however, he has been shown to have some difficulty opening up to others and has a complicated relationship with his father, Charles, following his mother's death. He has also been doing poorly in school and once got into a fight with another child for making rude remarks about his father. Appearance Chris has short blond hair, blue eyes, and freckles. He wears a black "AWESO" shirt, Aweso Comics merchandise, depicting several superheroes. He wears brown pants and blue socks with basketballs and hoops on it. On his left hand, he wears a red and yellow watch with a blue and green clock face. The design of Chris's costume varies based on his choices at the beginning of the game. Chris can optionally add several other superhero-themed items to his outfits, such as a red cape and tinfoil helmet. He can also give himself a fake lightning tattoo. If Chris goes outside, he will put on green and black boots, green gloves with a white stripe, and a red and blue jacket. Captain Spirit On a Saturday morning during Christmas time, 9-year old Chris turns activities around the house into super hero adventures as his alter-ego Captain Spirit, while his father is watching a basketball game. His father, Charles, promised Chris they would go buy a Christmas pine tree before and, when Chris asks, states that they will after he watched the game, but Charles gets drunk and falls asleep. When Chris wakes him up, as he said Chris should do if he falls asleep, he gets aggressive towards Chris and falls, his state making their plan fall through. Season 2 Chris will be featured in Episode 2 of Life is Strange 2. Powers Chris is affiliated with telekinesis, which seems to be manifesting in his imagination, turning everyday-life situations into superhero adventures, though it's left ambiguous whether Chris has supernatural powers in real life. In the ending montage, he is seemingly stopped in midair from falling from a broken ladder and lands unharmed. At the beginning of the game, Chris calls himself, "Captain Spirit, who can bend all matter to his will". He refers to his powers as "brain waves". Throughout the game, Chris attempts/pretends to have the power to move objects with his mind, with varying degrees of success. Sometimes, it is not immediately clear how he achieved something, leaving some ambiguity. Instances: * Moving a toy spaceship at the beginning of the game (with his hands). * Turning on the TV (with the remote). * TBC Chris seems to be aware of his powers being imaginative as one of his idle comments, that appear when Chris stands idle for too long, indicates: "What if I had real superpowers? I could protect the whole town." Equipment Quest Log – Chris keeps a journal called "My Awesome Things to Do" to remind himself what he needs to do for the day, be it playtime or household chores. Pens and Drawing Paper – Like his mother before him, Chris is a budding artist and frequently sketches anything he imagines, including an accurate map of his neighborhood. Costume – Chris puts together a Captain Spirit costume for himself by using items throughout his house. He can choose between a mask or helmet, light or heavy armor, and a colorful or dark costume. Relationships Family * Charles Eriksen (father) – * Emily Eriksen (mother) – * Peter and Kristen Wyatt (maternal grandparents) – Chris' maternal grandparents love him and want to ensure his happiness and well-being, especially after the tragedy of Emily's death. They worry that Charles is having difficulty caring for himself and Chris, and offer to let Chris live with them for as long as they need and suggest that Charles join a support group. Though Chris considers his grandparents to be "so cool", he says that he would never want to leave his father. Friends * Hal - * Sheila, Stan, Kyle, Justin - Chris, Hal and the others went to the Pizza Arcade together. * Claire Reynolds – * Henry (toy) * Sean Diaz - TBA * Daniel Diaz - TBA Captain Spirit Allies * Power Bear – * Sky Pirate – * Mar-T Rex – * Ralph the Viking – Captain Spirit Enemies * Mantroid – * Snowmancer – * Noctarious – * Shark-Stinger – * Water Eater – * Beer Can Monster Trivia * Chris's zodiac sign is Aquarius. * Due to the surname "Eriksen", Chris's family might have Danish or Norwegian roots. * Chris's favorite book is called Where the Strange Things Went. The book's title and cover are references to the 1963 children picture book , written and illustrated by American author Maurice Sendak. This easter egg was confirmed by Lead Artist Edouard Caplain on Twitter.Twitter post by Edouard Caplain * One of Chris's favorite movies is Frozen. He likes to sing along to it. He also owns an Elsa-like ice princess figurine that can be found in his tree house. * Chris's English teacher is called Ms. Stroud. * Chris seems to have some similarities to Chloe Price. ** Both lost a parent due to hit and run incidents. ** Both were saved by friends with powers from a dangerous situation during the first time they meet. * Chris's Christmas wishes include: a game called "Hawt Dawg Adventures" for PlayBox, the PlayBox console, drawing paper and pens and basketball lessons. Notes References pt-br:Chris Eriksen ru:Крис Эриксен Category:Captain Spirit Category:Characters (Captain Spirit) Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters (Season 2) Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Season 2 Category:Eriksen Family Category:Episode 2: Rules Characters Category:Male Characters (Captain Spirit)